


Adiós

by MilyV



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, F/M, MiloShipFest, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Era el momento de cerrar un capítulo.
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Scorpio Milo, leo aiolia/scorpio milo (LoS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Adiós

Aquellos cabellos rojos podían verse a kilómetros a distancia. Una mujer fiera como ninguna otra. Miles de fanáticos morían por ella, atraídos por su voz y su presencia en el escenario. Sin embargo, pese a todo, ella solo anhelaba a una sola persona y su corazón le había obligado ir hasta aquel bar recóndito, donde alguna vez había iniciado su carrera.

Se había puesto un sombrero y un lentes de sol, además de atarse el cabello. Había conseguido escaparse de su hotel, pero por muy poco. Cuando su agente se percatara de su ausencia, iba a reventar su teléfono a llamadas y mensajes. Pero eso poco y nada le importaba. 

Aioria estaba fregando un vaso sin prestar mucha atención. Era una noche bastante lenta y en lo único que pensaba era en que deseaba que terminara su turno. Estaba tarareando al unisón de la canción transmitida por el parlante, dando de espalda a la barra. 

—¿Aioria? 

No, no podía ser. Ella debería estar preparándose para el concierto del día de mañana.Quizás estaba alucinando. Debía tratarse de una alucinación.

—Aioria, por favor —insistió la voz. 

El bartender se dio la vuelta y al principio, no la reconoció. Se acercó a ella para observar atentamente sus facciones. Aioria se sobresaltó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que era ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Milo? 

—¡Shhhhh! Baja la voz, por favor —Ella miró de reojo al bar y agradeció que solamente estaba el guardia, además de ellos dos. 

—Tú… —Aioria estaba confundido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Había recreado este escenario miles de veces y aun así, no era capaz de responderle. 

Milo tampoco estaba segura de cómo continuar. Sin embargo, no deseaba desperdiciar aquella oportunidad que se le presentaba. 

—Lo siento… —Se mordió los labios.

—Te he escrito tantas veces y nunca… 

—¡Eso es culpa de mi agente! —Milo respondió y saltó de su asiento. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó recuperar la compostura.

—¿Y las veces que te he llamado y no me has contestado? Te envié tantos mensajes —Aioria le recriminó. Aquel dolor que había encasillado por tanto tiempo, había vuelto a aflorar con fuerza. 

Milo miró al piso. No estaba yendo como ella había querido. Pero no iba a huir. Ya no. 

—Tuve que cambiar mi número, Aioria. No sabes lo difícil que es mi vida —Se excusó. 

Aioria rodó los ojos. Dejó de limpiar el vaso y se mantuvo parado frente a ella, con la barra separándolos. 

—Seguro que es muy difícil la vida de una  _ rockstar  _ —dijo con sarcasmo:—Siento tanta lástima por ti. Sólo tienes miles de asistentes que te facilitan la vida, un montón de dinero a tu disposición… 

—¡Sigo amándote, idiota! —Los lentes de sol cayeron al suelo, exponiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas:—¡No sabes lo que sola que estoy! ¡No puedo confiar en nadie! 

Aioria suspiró y salió de detrás de la barra. Si había algo que jamás había tolerado en su vida, era verla llorar. Era su mayor debilidad. La abrazó con fuerza, como si nunca se hubieran separado. Ella le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos y sin embargo, estaba listo para perdonarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

—Yo todavía te amo —le dijo en un susurro. 

Ella se aferró a su pecho como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Ahora el mundo había dejado de existir y solo deseaba estar entre sus brazos para el resto de su vida. Había extrañado aquel reconfortante rincón al cual se había acostumbrado a acudir. 

Si debía ser honesta consigo misma, había buscado otros reemplazantes, pero no había nadie que podía igualar a Aioria. Él la había apoyado cuando nadie creía en su talento, la había ayudado a filmar videos para Youtube y organizar pequeños conciertos. Y ella le había pagado dándole la espalda, ignorándole y pretendiendo que él no existía cuando su carrera se catapultó. 

Ella le empujó suavemente para poder mirar a esos enormes ojos azules. Al contemplarlos, se volvía a derretir por dentro. Sin embargo, se recordó, ella había venido para cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida, aun cuando ello le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma. 

—Lo siento, Aioria —Tomó su mano y continuó:—No me despedí de ti porque sabía que… Que iba a elegirte —Tragó saliva:—No hubiera tenido el valor de ir tras mi carrera, si te lo hubiera dicho. 

—Jamás te hubiese obligado a elegirme —Aioria replicó. 

—Lo sé y eso… —Milo se secó las lágrimas:—Lo sé. Me hubieras dicho que fuera detrás de mi destino. 

—Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser la última vez que te besaría, no me hubiera separado de tus labios aquella noche —Y a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido, Aioria todavía recordaba sus últimos momentos juntos. 

Un silencio se apoderó del bar. Milo sacudió la cabeza, como si recordara de repente que tenía algo para el otro. De su largo abrigo, sacó una cadenita y la colocó en la mano de Aioria. 

—La he tenido conmigo todo este tiempo —explicó, sin animarse a mirar a los ojos de Aioria. 

—Pero… 

—Nada. Tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas, Aioria —La muchacha se secó los ojos:—Mi lugar no está aquí y tú te mereces alguien mejor —añadió. 

Aioria apretó la cadenita. Había sido el primer regalo que le había dado a Milo. No tenía mucho valor económico, Pero nunca había esperado que ella se lo regresara. 

—Dijiste que me amabas —murmuró, dejando entrever el dolor que aquello le representaba. Le daba la impresión que la única razón por la cual se había aparecido allí, era para lastimarle todavía más. 

Milo volvió a colocarse las gafas. Tenía que regresar al hotel antes de que su agente se diera cuenta. 

—Te amo, Aioria. Aunque no lo creas… —Se mordió los labios:—Pero estoy casada con mi música. Vine porque quise despedirme de ti. 

—Vete. Vete, ¡maldita sea! —exclamó.

Ella le dio un último vistazo. Su corazón le dolía tanto como aquella vez que se había ido sin decirle nada a él. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y estaba segura que si se quedaba un minuto más, iba a pedirle que le disculpara y que la tomara de vuelta. Sin embargo, optó por irse. Se dijo a sí misma que estaba haciéndole un favor a él. 

Aioria cayó en sus rodillas y sacó la cadenilla. La abrió y allí estaba la foto de ambos, en una primavera que ahora parecía muy lejana. 

Un ticket salió volando de su bolsillo, el cual le correspondía al concierto de Milo. Ni se molestó en intentar agarrarlo. Lo dejó ir, así como ella lo había hecho. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
